xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/12 Tribes
There are 12 Tribes which make up the entirety of the collective human gene pool on this planet. Each of the 12 Tribes are genetically key coded to the demographic Planetary Gates location and to that planetary dimensional sphere and its Ley Lines network. When we incarnate onto the planet we have genetic time codes in our DNA related to that Planetary Gates dimensional system that is apart of our main Human Tribal Identity. This identity has had many lifetimes and participated with the evolution cycles of the Root Races. All 12 genetic components of the 12 Tribes hold one strand of DNA code for the crystal gene or Silicate Matrix. Through the individual and planetary spiritual ascension process of Root Race evolution cycles, the integration and healing of all 12 levels of coding through its genetic components potentially unite and when these forces of polarity are integrated and synthesized, the embodiment of the original 12 Strand DNA of the Diamond Sun Body is available to the planet and humanity. Human 12 Tribes There are 12 Tribes which make up the entirety of the collective human gene pool on this planet. This identity has had many lifetimes and participated with the evolution cycles of the Root Races throughout the astrological precessions. the 12 Tribes were created as a part of the plan that became the Covenant of Paliador to rescue the Souls of Tara, which would be made easier when the gates opened during the Ascension Cycle. When the 12D Christ Ray was returned to the planet earth in 2000, this meant that the Diamond Sun body could begin to be reassembled and embodied in sequences and is the reason why many Starseeds came to the earth to help accomplish this mission. In this Paliadorian cycle, the Krystallah eternal life body was reassembled from the original Diamond Sun body template that was embodied in the first stage of the 5D Taran seeding. Planetary Stargate Systems Planetary Gates are the Earth’s connection points into the Galactic and Universal Stargate Systems. They were once sealed off and closed, but now these Stargates are progressively opening during the Ascension Cycle. The organic Planetary Stargate System or Universal Tree of Life Templar opening has been damaged from NAA. Hibiru 12 (Hosting) Tribes The Hibiru Tribes are the higher dimensional genetic coding of the Melchizedek's. The Melchizedek Hosting began approximately 35,000 years ago and ended in this Ascension cycle, on December 21, 2012. Krystal Star hosting began and is currently in transition to repair and rehabilitate the planetary body to its original architecture, the Diamond Sun Body and Silicate Matrix genetic code that makes up the Universal Tree of Life. *Reuben (Leah/Jacob) *Simeon (Leah/Jacob) *Levi (Leah/ Jacob) *Judah (Leah/ Jacob) *Dan (Bilhah/ Jacob) *Naphtali (Bilhah/ Jacob) *Gad (Zilpah/ Jacob) *Asher (Zilpah/ Jacob) *Issachar (Leah/ Jacob) *Zebulun (Leah/ Jacob ) *Joseph (Rachel/ Jacob) *Benjamin (Rachel/ Jacob) Essene 12 Tribes and Gates Essenes, Christos Templars aka The Order of Christ Templars : The Real Templar's were of the Order of Christ, derived from Gnostic Essene and Cathar lines, and they sacrificed themselves to protect the wisdom, knowledge and frequency of So|phi|A Sophianic Body on this earth for the Ascension Cycle, which is the window of time when the galactic alignment is made with the Neutron Window or Galactic Core for portal access, which was December 21, 2012. Many of the original Essene lines were trapped in the Planetary Gates and Astral Plane during the many cataclysms that occurred on the earth from NAA wars and Orion Group Invasion. The opening of the Neutron Window allows access in and out of this Universal Time Matrix for the time period that the alignment is in place. Previous to this time, the window was closed, thus the portal access to leave this Universe, as well as this Solar System was closed. When the galactic core alignment was made in 2012, the Krystal Star began connecting to this planet in this timeline, and this began the cycle of the Krystal Star hosting of this planet for potential Ascension and to reclaim the Christos-Sophia. *Tribe 1 (Arizona/Cyprus) *Tribe 2 (Florida/Jerusalem) *Tribe 3 (Bermuda/Johannesburg) *Tribe 4 ( Giza/Central America) *Tribe 5 (Machu Picchu/Vatican) *Tribe 6 (Russia/India) *Tribe 7 ( Titicaca/Greece) *Tribe 8 (China/Tibet) *Tribe 9 (Tibet/S. England) *Tribe 10 ( Iran/Iraq) *Tribe 11 ( S. Ireland/S. England) *Tribe 12 ( S. France/Kauai) 12 Hebrew/xenplexian tribes *The 12 Tribes are descendants of xenplexian-human hybrids(Human angels) and the 12 families containing the genetic zodiac energies. *The 12 Tribes created Xenplexa academy Xenplexians: *Xenplexians are also known as Angels Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information